


Jada Visits Seattle

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [11]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #August2020, #CharmedMonth, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 11 “I can't always think of witty comebacks. ”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr
Relationships: Jada Shields/Mel Vera
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Jada Visits Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 11 “I can't always think of witty comebacks. ”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr

Jada is visiting a friend in Seattle. She needed to get some witchy supplies and heard about this cool Wicca shop called Spellbound Botanica. When she entered the shop, she was stunned to see Mel there.

Jada: Me!?

Mel looks up when she heard a familiar voice. 

Mel: (excited) Jada!?

She runs over to her and gives her a big hug.

Mel: What are you doing here? How have you been?

Jada steps back and looks at Mel.

Jada: How have I been? How have you been? You look good for being dead.

Mel doesn't say anything, just stands there.

Jada: Mel? Hello! (waves hands in Mel's face) Earth to Mel!

Mel: (says sarcastically) What? I can't always think of witty comebacks.

Jada: How are you alive? What happened back in Hilltowne?

Mel: It's a long story. The short version is, an assassin is trying to kill us. So now we are in, I guess you would say, Witchness Protection. What are you doing in Seattle?

Jada: I'm visiting a friend.

Mel: (has a curious look) A girlfriend?

Jada: (smiles) No. Why do you ask?

Mel: (smiles back) No reason. What are you looking for?

Jada gets her shopping list.

Jada: Um. Some white, blue, green and red candles and a pendulum. Oh, and do you sell any tarot cards?  
Mel: Yes! We do. They are over by the pendulums.

Jada: (smiles) Great.

Mel gathers all the candles Jada was looking for while she picked out the perfect pendulum and several tarots decks that caught her eye. Then she browsed around to see if there was anything else she would like.

Mel places the candles on the counter. Jada found some other things that interest her and then joined Mel at the counter.  
Mel: Found everything you were looking for?

Jada: Yep.

Mel: Good.

Mel scans all the items and put them in a bag.

Mel: The total is $50.

Jada hands Mel two twenties and a ten from her wallet.

Mel: Thanks.

She puts the money in the cash register drawer. Rips off the receipt from the register and puts it in the bag.

Mel: (hands the bag to Jada with a smile) Here you go. 

Jada: (smiles back) Thanks. It was nice seeing you again.

Mel: Yeah. It was a nice surprise.

Jada walks towards the door to leave the shop. She stops and turns around.

Jada: Mel? Would you like to have lunch sometime?

Mel: (Surprised) Sure. I'd like that.

Jada: How does tomorrow sound?

Mel: Tomorrow's fine. I'm not doing anything.

Jada: Great. I'll text you the address.

Mel: (smiles) Okay. Looking forward to it.

Jada: Me too. Bye.

Mel: Bye.

Jada leaves the shop with a huge grin on her face. So does Mel.


End file.
